love, tears, and sorrow
by LawlietLuna
Summary: A fanfic of Christian and Syed   this setting is after Admira finds out about there love affair. and leaves walford, and after where Syed tries to commit suicide    Little chapters
1. Depressing Flats

This is my first fanfic I have put up on here, so please do forgive me on spelling mistakes and other thing :]

Chapter 1: Depressing Flats songs inspired:  
Flyleaf so I though Flyleaf - Much like Falling

Syed at the flat: ~ Syed became a all time low state, and it showed, with his mum telling him, he should of died, at his failed attempt of suicide, while his dad hating him again a lot more that the first time round , and lastly Christian rejecting him, Those words haunted him,  
I never want to see you again As it rang though his head time and time again.  
Syed was sitting rather sloughed on the couch crying his eyes out, as he remember everything has been through, while holding a pillow, as he looked at the broken prayer beads, all over the floor, lost in thought and under a lot of pressure.

At Christian s Flat: ~ He was sitting on the sofa holding Alex, and reading a magazine, while Alex watched some TV. He though of Syed, wondering if he is okay, wondering about what he might do next. He had been staring at the same page for the past 10 minutes, just constantly thinking. It just turned 6:07pm or 15:07 on his silver digital clock . he looked at Alex, "Hey, I am going to pop out for a while, just going down to the Minute Mart.  
Alex looked up. "why?" he questioned. "oh I want to buy something good, for tonight's dinner". Christian replied while getting up, pocketing his key and head for the front door.  
Alex smile "Ok see you in a bit".  
Christian grabbed his jacket, then kiss Alex on the cheek, and walked out the flat.

At The flat, Syed: ~ Syed was sitting on the floor, picking up the small and delicate green beads, while trying to put them back on the string, he was shivering, as the flat was ice cold inside, as the heating wasn't fitted in yet, no hope, the beads just pinged off, like they didn't wanted to say on the white thread.  
Syed broke down again, the sadness in his broken heart, began to kill him... inside. In hope and tearfulness, he thought what Zainab told him, he crouched into a ball, he put his arms over his head, and buried his head in legs, he then thought about what Masood told him, and finally, those sorrowful words of which his lover,... his hope,... his dream,... his Christian... told him. "I never want to see you again"  
Those finally words rang through his head, over and over, ringing a million times, repeating, without stopping,  
Syed stopped shivering and cold emotionless, tears poured out of his broken soul, ran down his emotionless face, his fear kicked in.

At the high street Christian: ~ As Christian walked out of the Minute Mart, while holding two heavy bags full of food, and walked back to his flat. It was becoming a little colder, than 30 minutes ago, he looked at his watch 6:38 it read Alex might a little worry buy now he though, then turn to his right and walked off.  
*click* He opened the door with his metallic keys, I m back he place the shopping onto of the table, welcome back Alex replied while standing in a towel, and still wet sorry if I too so long . Christian words slurred off after he saw Alex, Alex pulled Christian into a deep kiss, into the bedroom while locking the door..


	2. The end of Time

Chapter 2:~ 

Ends of time

Inspiration:~ A lot of cakes and food

At Christian flat:~

After 1 hour 30 minutes of continues moans and groans, Christian and Alex panted as they lay in his bed, though he didn t enjoy it at all, he wanted to be with Syed.  
*zzzzzz* the vibrations of the phone rang through the small table, Alex opened one eye, while Christian grabbed it. It reads:~ Roxy

Hi Rox, what s up?

look Christian, Ronnie has had a right fit over me, and I really need help over in R and R s, Please Christian I know I can trust you

Ok, okay, give me a minute I ll be straight over .

And with that exited the call.  
I ll be back later okay, Roxy need me at, R&R, that woman.. He kissed Alex on the for head, pulled up his trousers and pulled on his top, and coat, see you in a bit

see you Alex replied, and Christian left the flat. It was going to be a cold night tonight and it was getting darker, while walking to R&R, and around the corner he ran up to Roxy, Great your finally here come on help me with the drinks as he quickly followed Roxy inside after a good half an hour later.. Thank you Christian for tonight, I will pay for everything you have done for me, and send it by post Roxy thanked him Anytime, you know where I am Christian replied with a hug and kiss on the check and walked off.

He turned a corner, or the street and at the corner of his eyes, he saw the light in Syed flat still on, he looked down to his wrist watch, he read it as 7:58pm, why would have the light on, when it s still day light he though, while walked up to Syed door, looked up and buzzed the flat door bell.

At the Flat, Syed:~

Syed was deeply crying, now while holding a pillow for comfort, he heard the buzz of the flat door, Syed instantly looked up.  
"Could it be Christian" he thought it rang for a second time he moved himself, from the floor, while holding the pillow, and picked up the phone.  
heard his voice, of his lover Syed pressed the Buzzer to let Christian in. then crouched down back on the floor, looking down and continued holding his pillow.

At Syed's Flat, Christian:~

As Christian slowly walked in, he could smell, the scent of alcohol in the air, while walking in the sent of alcohol grew stronger and filling up that part as he entering into his flat. He walked in, the place was in a horrific state, and over in a small corner he saw Syed lying there, crying in despair, he put down the bags of food over to one side, he then looked around the floor he saw the prayer beads necklace, which had broken and cracked off. He walked up to Syed, he looked at him, shivering and crying, he crouched down and reached out to him and pulled him towards himself while giving him a small hug, which then soon turned into holding Syed.

At the flat Syed:~ 

Syed felt his smooth chest pressed against him, against his head, he could feel his heart beating, he felt his lover holding him, but in Syed, he knew that Christian can do better, he wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth his love..., his joy..., his pride..., he looked up at Christian "why?...why did you come back to me?" he said while crying. "I don't know Syed, maybe because I care for you, you nearly commit suicide, your in a state, your scared and afraid, and alone... that why I came back, and of course, I... I can't stop thinking about you." Christian reply while holding him closely.


End file.
